TFT-LCDs (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Displays) are more and more used in high-performance display field as flat panel display devices because of the following features such as small size, low power consumption, no radiation and relatively lower manufacturing cost.
A TFT-LCD panel usually includes an array substrate and a color filter substrate that are cell-assembled together. A liquid crystal layer is disposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. For example, an array substrate includes a plurality of scanning signal lines (S1-Sn) and a plurality of data signal lines (D1-Dn), the plurality of scanning signal lines and the plurality of data signal lines cross each other along a horizontal direction and a vertical direction respectively to define a plurality of sub-pixels. A color filter substrate can include a color film layer and a black matrix pattern, the black matrix pattern correspond to opaque portions for light, such as scanning signal lines and data signal lines, on the array substrate. The color film layer is divided into a plurality of color units by the black matrix pattern. The color units on the color filter substrate and the sub-pixels on the array substrate correspond in a one-one relationship.
However, in a manufacturing process of TFT-LCD devices, a position deviation can happens in the cell-assembling process of an array substrate and a color filter substrate, and light transmission rate of a product is reduced. At the same time, uniformity of light transmission rate is bad between different products, and also between products in different batches because of different cell-assembled precision. Especially with regard to products with high PPI (Pixels Per Inch), fluctuation of light transmission rate can reach up to 30%, and better customer experience cannot be obtained.